1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of optical cables, and more particularly to identifying failed, compromised or damaged optical cables.
2. Description of Related Art
Networks and/or computer systems rely on various types of cables to transmit data between components. Cables used in such systems may include, but are not limited to optical cables and/or copper cables. Optical cables may increase transmission rates between components. In some embodiments, a transmission rate of an optical cable may be greater than about a gigabit per second. Optical cables may also be used in other fields such as telecommunications (e.g., phone lines, cable lines), medical imaging (e.g., endoscopes, laparoscopes, and/or bronchoscopes), mechanical imaging (e.g., inspecting mechanical welds), and/or plumbing.
Optical cables may include a core of optical fibers. Optical fibers may include long, thin strands of relatively pure glass. The thickness of the glass may be equal to about the thickness of human hair. Cladding and/or housings may be used to inhibit damage to the optical fibers from various external elements including, but not limited to, moisture, loads, and/or stress due to bending. For example, during installation, use, and/or movement, cables may be compromised due to stress induced by bending the cable. Transmission of data through a compromised cable may be inhibited or may fail. For example, a compromised cable may have been clamped, constrained or bent to the point where the surface or core of an optical fiber has split or cracked. Even a cut or nick on the surface of an optical fiber or a hairline crack may lead to transmission errors.
Quick and accurate troubleshooting of compromised cables may minimize transmission delays or loss. Many challenges are presented during troubleshooting of compromised fiber optic cables. For example, cables may lack any visual identification of having been compromised. In many systems, multiple fiber optic cables may be routed together. Identifying the compromised cable may involve replacing cables one at a time. Testing may be performed after cable changes to ensure proper installation. In many instances, one or more cables may be replaced and tested before a compromised cable is identified. Thus, cables that are functioning properly may needlessly be replaced and tested. The cost of rework or replacement is often significant.
In an embodiment, optical cables may include an indicator that is activated when a portion of the optical fiber is compromised. For example, the optical cable may be compromised if a portion of the cable bends beyond a maximum bend radius of the cable. In some embodiments, the indicator may include two conduits, one positioned within the other. Each conduit may contain a fluid. Bending the cable beyond the maximum bend radius may allow the fluids to mix, thereby activating the indicator. The indicator may consist of a color change within the fluids and/or the emission of light from the fluids.
An embodiment may include a plurality of cables having indicators coupled to two or more devices within a network. If a cable within the network is compromised then it can be identified by the activation of the indicator. For example, color change and/or emission of light within the cable may allow for identification of the compromised cable.
In one embodiment, a cable system may include an optical fiber having a maximum bend radius and an indicator coupled to the optical fiber. The indicator may be activated after a portion of the optical fiber has exceeded the maximum bend radius of the optical fiber. In one embodiment, a cable system including an optical fiber may have a first conduit having a first fluid coupled to the optical fiber and a second conduit having a second fluid. The second conduit may be postionable within the first conduit and allow the first fluid and the second fluid to mix if a portion of the optical fiber has been compromised.
In one embodiment, a network system may include one or more cables. One of the one or more cables may include a first conduit containing a first fluid, a second conduit containing a second fluid and an indicator configured to be activated if a portion of the cable is compromised. The network system may include at least two network devices. One of the network devices may be coupled to another using the cable.
In one embodiment, a method may include monitoring a network system that connects components via a plurality of optical cables, each optical cable including a respective indicator. Each indicator may be configured to be activated if a portion of its respective cable is compromised. The method may include detecting a transmission error within the network system and locating one or more of the optical cables having an activated indicator. The one or more of the optical cables having an activated indicator may be replaced.
The embodiments described above include optical cables. Some embodiments may include copper or other types of cables as a transmission media. A copper cable, multi-fiber copper cable, or other type of cable may include an indicator that activates if the cable is compromised. In some embodiments, the indicator may change color and/or emit light.